Yukiru
Yukiru is the het ship between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda from the Fruits Basket fandom. Canon When he first learns that Tohru is homeless, Yuki welcomes her into his home with open arms despite putting the Some family's secret at risk. He even goes out in the middle of the night to dig up Tohru's personal belongings that had been buried under a collapsed cliff. With how thoughtful he is towards Tohru, he'd have no problem in reciprocating her compassion. Unknown to others, Yuki has a "secret base" on the Soma property where he grows and harvests various plants. The only person he shares this secret garden with is Tohru. One stormy night, Yuki brings Tohru out to his garden to shield the plants from the rain. They hold a tarp together over the garden until the storm stops, and, in doing so, they deepen their trust and understanding of one another. Afterward, Tohru even buys several gardening books with Yuki and his secret base in mind. Perhaps gardening is a metaphor for their slowly blossoming relationship. After Tohru plays a really bad game of table tennis with Kyo, Yuki excuses himself from the room. When Tohru follows him outside to make sure he's okay, she is pleasantly surprised to find Yuki laughing at her poor table tennis skills. Yuki says he didn't want to laugh in front of Kyo, and that he doesn't even show that side of himself to his parents. Despite suppressing his emotions towards everyone else, Yuki is able to be happy and himself with Tohru. Yuki loved Tohru but, he later realizes that does not love her as a girl/woman but as a mother figure. When Tohru was a child, she got lost trying to run away from a group of boys that were picking on her, unable to find her way home. He found her but ran away from her. she pursued him and called out to him to wait and said she wanted to go home. He turned back to her and led her home. He gave her the cap he was wearing and ran off before he could show his face. It turns out that this boy was actually in fact a young Yuki. He always love Tohru and when she said prince Yuki, he blushed and turned into a rat. That is proof he likes her more than anything. Yuki comes to realize that her help and kindness have helped him "open the lid" to his feelings. He kisses her forehead and sheds tears as he realizes he loves her. However, he later realizes that he loved her as a mother as he grows to love Machi. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of a lot of ship tease between the two over the seasons. Being the heavily teased ship between the protagonist and the main heroine resulted in its huge popularity among the fans. Its main ship rival is Kyohru, although with this one getting more development and moments. Being the ship between the first protagonist and main heroine, it gets a lot of attention from the fans, and as a result, a lot of fan arts and fan fictions. It's the most written ship for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION :Yuki/Tohru tag on FanFiction.net